


【超蝙】嘉明的味道(PWP/孕期僕累/Mpreg慎入)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Series: 超蝙の嘉明宇宙 [2]
Category: DC Comic, DCU (Comics), N52 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 大概跟上一篇(網路上都這麼說)是同個宇宙(#嘉明宇宙)同樣源於網路上看到的獵奇新聞(https://news.ltn.com.tw/news/world/breakingnews/2749220?fbclid=IwAR0sgm19cwjE-_k_rSqw1E75226MzVgqGmdx22COFY9WFQjIQDoqX9D5YVk)





	【超蝙】嘉明的味道(PWP/孕期僕累/Mpreg慎入)

即便對超人而言，忍住不往他懷孕的丈夫喉嚨底端深深頂去還真是有點難度。

克拉克看過某些天賦異稟的傢伙-從網路上當然，這年頭誰沒個pornhub帳號呢-有辦法深深吞入各式各樣的棒狀物，從側面還可以觀賞被頂出個奇妙弧形的喉部。

不，就算是蝙蝠俠也不用無所不能到這種境界。克拉克已經對自己的丈夫很滿意了。

眼前人努力地吞下絕大部分脹得通紅的陰莖，鋼藍色的眼睛微微瞇起，黑暗騎士用審視疑難案件的態度面對嘴裡這根"凶器"，賣力的模樣讓堪薩斯男孩得深深把持住自己才不至於傷到對方。

他可以很清楚感受到上顎紋路一次次蹭過腫脹龜頭，不用看也知道那雙薄唇早已被摩擦到泛著艷紅，與被過度使用的小穴並無二樣，隨著每次進出柔軟的於柱身周圍滑動。

顧及偉恩少爺懷孕初期還不那麼穩定的身子，克拉克這陣子都會讓布魯斯先幫自己咬出來一次，再溫柔地進入對方。

他讓丈夫輕鬆的、豪不費力的靠坐在床頭，自己則半跪著微微飄起，聳動起肌肉結實的臀部，享用蝙蝠俠高熱潮濕的嘴。

那是平時總愛針對超人冷嘲熱諷的地方，然而克拉克不介意，也相當歡迎今晚這樣的"針對"。

 

大概是感受到嘴裡的東西已經開始規律搏動著預備射精，那雙修長靈巧的雙手更加挑逗的撫過氪星人毫無瑕疵的大腿內側，弄得底下原先就緊繃的睪丸更加興奮。

布魯斯加速吞吐著，一面用那對濕漉漉的藍眼睛望向對方。

他伸出舌頭，粗糙的舌面晃動著摩娑過賁張的馬眼，足以一拳摧毀牆面的右手緊抓住陰莖根部快速擼動。

克拉克瞬間明白對方的意圖，他要對方就這樣射在自己舌頭上。張口吞下，一滴不留。

超人沒有堅持太久，伴隨幾聲低喘，幾秒後便眼睜睜看著白濁染上那通紅的小舌。

布魯斯滿意的吞下氪星精華，不忘用唇舌好好將柱體上頭的殘餘清理乾淨。

他最後一次大力的從根部直擼向前，壓榨出那些藏在尿道裡的濃精。

 

堪薩斯男孩喘的像是他不該有的那樣。布魯斯倒是覺得這樣的人性化表現很可愛。

哥譚王子砸吧著嘴，瞪著水汪汪大眼，勾起嘴角壞笑著 : "今晚吃了不少鳳梨，嗯 ? "

"Well......"小狼狗倒是湊了上來，舔舔對方嘴角 : "大概還是沒你多。" 

那張嘴一路自脖頸而下，搧風點火著，將腫脹發硬的奶子吸吮一番，溫柔深情的吻過微微隆起的小腹，最終停留在那幫自己口交時已射過一次的陰莖。

缺乏咽反射的外星生理終究還是讓克拉克在這門技藝裡佔了上風。

 

"唔，果然很濃。" 克拉克刮下眼前柱體上殘留的精液，和著口水輕輕揉弄著已微微敞開的小穴。

"等不及了嗎 ? " 他作勢咬了一口對方的臀部，果不其然獲得黑暗騎士踩在臉上的一腳。

"Fuck you, Clerk. "

"Fuck you, too, Bruce~"

他喬了一下位置，在丈夫臀後墊上幾塊枕頭，用硬挺如初的性器玩笑似拍打著蠕動不耐的後穴，在俯身吻上對方的瞬間緩緩插入那無比熟悉的溫暖。

彼此的呻吟化作幾道模糊低語消散在交融的唇舌之中。

 

慾望隨著床上交織擺盪的軀體水漲船高，布魯斯早已先一步在丈夫咬上自己肩頸時射了出來。滿足而疲憊的哥譚王子懶洋洋撫弄著尚未完全軟去的陰莖，一面以親吻面頰安撫著眉頭緊皺，即將經歷一場高潮的愛人。

衝刺逐漸失速，拚上最後一絲理智，克拉克總算來得及在前一刻將自己抽出，大口喘息著射在對方肚子上。

超人重重跌落在伴侶身旁，氪星人強健的體質並不能抵銷每次和布魯斯做愛時的快感。

滅頂的白光中，自己也如同常人一般，經歷著法國人所謂的"小死亡"。

而他願意在愛人體內死去無數次。

 

在這方面，哥譚的花花公子顯然比自己要擅長的多。他總是更快從事後恢復的那個。

仍有餘裕的布魯西寶貝甚至開始玩起身上的白濁。

當克拉克感到鼻梁被抹上幾道黏糊時才發現對方究竟幹了什麼。

"你很噁心耶，寶貝。" 他得抵禦壞心的布魯斯意欲往自己嘴裡塞的手指，上面顯然沾滿了不可言說之物。

"哈，最好是沒吃過。" 

"就算吃也不是吃自己的。不，把那放下布魯斯。我不......唔嗯 ! "

 

事實證明，蝙蝠俠永遠能贏過超人。

而人類和氪星人的蛋白組成似乎並沒有那麼的不同。

 

"都是苦的。"

"嗯，沒錯。"

來自兩位不具名的當事人。

 

 

END


End file.
